Idea Closet
by ShinigamiSeniade
Summary: The place where my story ideas are hung up to wait for a time where I can actually take the time to make stories of them.
1. Naruto Princess Bride

Hey all! I'm sorry nothing has been updated lately. I just started a new job, which takes up 45 hours of my life on a full week. In other news, I now have weekends off. Wo0t!

Anyway, the following chapters are all story ideas that I haven't yet had time to deal with. I hope to make them into real stories someday, but for now, I gotta get them out of my head. There are at least 20 ideas so far, and almost guaranteed to be more within the next week. If you see an idea you really like, and want to write it yourself, please ask me first. More than likely my answer will be yes, but it's polite to ask. Make sure you credit me for the idea.

Without further ado, enjoy the insanity that is my mind!

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoPrincess Bride**

Basically, Naruto characters replace the characters from The Princess Bride.

Wesley – Sasuke

Buttercup – Sakura

Inigo – Naruto

Fessic – Juugo

Count Rugen – Pein

Humperdink – Danzo

King – Sai

Queen – Ino

Albino – Suigetsu

Miracle Max – Jiraiya

Valerie – Tsunade

Vesini – Lee

Priest – Sarutobi

Gatekeeper – Kabuto

Grandpa – Tazuna

Boy – Inari

Mom – Tsunami

And there you have it! This is the character list that Clare Turner and I came up with while watching The Princess Bride one day. One of us will write this eventually.


	2. Naruto Lord of the Rings

**Naruto/Lord of the Rings**

This little idea came to me as I was on deviantART. Sammina is the artists name. the picture itself is a Lord of the Rings promotional poster, but with Naruto characters. I went with it from there.

Frodo – Sasuke

Sam – Juugo

Merry – Karin

Pippin – Suigetsu

Aragorn – Naruto

Arwen – Hinata

Gandalf – Sarutobi

Legolas – Neji

Gimli – Chouji

Boromir – Sai

Denethor – Yamato

Galadriel – Tsunade

Celeborn – Jiraiya

Faramir – Shikamaru

Théoden – Gaara

Eomer – Kankuro

Eowyn – Temari

Witch King – Itachi

Wraith 1 – Kisame

Wraith 2 – Deidara

Wraith 3 – Sasori

Wraith 4 – Hidan

Wraith 5 – Kakuzu

Wraith 6 – Pein

Wraith 7 – Zetsu

Wraith 8 – Tobi

Sauron – Madara

Saruman – Orochimaru

Gollum – Kabuto

Haldir – Asuma

Elrond – Hiashi

And there we go! See how easy it is for me to get an idea? All I did was look at a picture!


	3. Harry Potter Princess Bride

**Harry Potter/Princess Bride**

Another Princess Bride idea, this time with Harry Potter characters filling in.

Wesley – James

Buttercup – Lily

Fessic – Remus

Inigo – Sirius

Vesini – Crouch Jr.

Humperdink – Snape

King – Dumbledore

Queen – McGonagall

Albino – Luscius

Count Rugen – Voldemort

Miracle Max – Nicholas Flamel

Valerie – Mrs. Flamel

Priest – Bellatrix

Gatekeeper – Wormtail

Grandpa – Moody

Boy – Harry

Mom – Mrs. Weasely

Yes, I am undeniably insane. Thanks for noticing!


	4. Harry in Wonderland

**Harry in Wonderland**

This is based on the Tim Burton version of Alice in Wonderland, with Harry Potter characters taking up the roles. Also, if you haven't noticed already, I am a major yaoi fan. There are yaoi pairings here and other places. Sorry if you don't like it, but I won't change who I am to please the masses. You have been warned, so no flames.

Alice – Harry

Cheshire Cat – Luna

Mad Hatter – Cedric

Doormouse – Ginny

March Hare – Dobby

Queen of Hearts – Voldemort

Knave of Hearts – Luscius

White Queen – Dumbledore

White Rabbit – Draco

Absalom – Snape (you saw it coming!)

Tweedle Dee – Fred

Tweedle Dum – George

Jabberwocky – Nagini

Bayard – Remus

Bayard's Wife – Sirius

Belly Man – Crouch Jr.

Nose Woman – Wormtail

Ears Woman – Umbridge

Boob Woman – Bellatrix

Forehead Man – Fudge

Bandersnatch – Buckbeak

Everyone else from Harry Potter are the side, unknown characters. Tell me what you think!


	5. D Gray Man in Wonderland

**D. Gray Man in Wonderland**

Just like the previous idea, this is D. Gray Man characters taking the place of Wonderland characters, following the Tim Burton storyline. I tried to place the D. Gray Man characters into roles based on their personalities of what I know from only seeing season 1 so far.

Alice – Allen

Mad Hatter – Cross

White Queen – Miranda

Red Queen – Millenium Earl

Knave of Hearts – Tyki Mikk

Cheshire Cat – Road Kamelot

Doormouse – Kanda

March Hare – Bookman

White Rabbit – Krory

Bayard – Lavi

Bayard's Wife – Lenalee

Absalom – Komui

Tweedledee – Jasdero

Tweedledum – Devit

Jabberwocky –

Belly Man – Skin Boric

Nose Woman –

Boob Woman – Lulu Bell

Ears Woman – Lero

Forehead Man –

As you can see, I don't have some parts filled in yet. I haven't found anyone to fill in those parts from what I've seen of D. Gray Man so far. Any suggestions are welcome!


	6. Harry Potter and the Exorcists

Harry Potter and the Exorcists

Yes, a Harry Potter D. Gray Man crossover. Probably used somewhere already, but… Meh…

Okay, so Harry is an Exorcist. His Innocence is a parasite-type that is for defensive purposes. It literally forms a shield around him that's invisible to all but other Exorcists. At first, it only protects him. However, after some practice, Harry can extend the shield to those within a 10-foot area around him.

Allen is sent to find him when the Order gets the report of the Killing Curse rebounding from Harry to Voldemort. The Exorcists know of the Wizarding world, but most wizards don't know about the Exorcists. Harry is raised by the Order once found, at age 5. Harry lived with the Dursleys for 4 years. Allen didn't get to him sooner because of the magic blocking Harry.

Harry's Innocence can protect him from everything, even bullets and curses.

Moved D. Gray Man timeline up a bit for this to work. Set in the Harry Potter timeline. Will be mixing events from both storylines for this plot. In other words, Millenium Earl will attack Hogwarts at some point. I'm toying with the idea of the Exorcists, or some anyway, moving in to Hogwarts to train Harry in Innocence and other students in combat for war.


End file.
